ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Avalon Mansion!
Plot In the sub-basement of Avalon Mansion Amadeus Avalon is watching a screen showing an army of Knights with tanks and other high artillery units. He sighs (Amadeus): Sound the alarm. Avalon Mansion is under attack! (Soldier): Yes sir! 12 Soldiers accompanied by Amadeus go up the elevator onto the first floor and aim their guns at the door. The walls are blasted down and Knights pour in firing lasers from their mini lances. The soldiers shoot bullet after bullet killing many Forever Knights but more just come in. Amadeus now armed with electrical knuckles begins punching them. He smacks one into another and gut pounds another. He takes a laser to the shoulder and falls to one knee. He presses a button on his watch. Meanwhile next to a creek Blitz's unconscious body lays. The Omnitrix beeps. Blitz wakes up and looks at it. On the faceplate is tiny red device he taps it and a hologram of Amadeus comes up. (Amadeus): Hello, Blitz. If you are wondering why this is attached yo the Omnitrix that will be explained in good time. And yes I know it's called the Omnitrix. If this has been activated you are about to teleported to my side. Ready for the jump? Blitz teleports next to Amadeus who is taking cover behind a piece of rubble. (Blitz): Okay I do want some answers, but for now I will help kick some Forever can! Blitz leaps up and spin kicks a Forever Knight down. He back flips to dodge a blast. He then transforms. (Terraspin): I'll blow you away! Terraspin does just that, he spins and begins to blow Knights off their feet and into each other or a wall. He is then punched down by The Silver Knight. (Terraspin): Oh great, it's you. (Silver Knight): Indeed. Now we duel! The Silver Knight swings his giant claw at Terraspin who leaps into the air and bites a chandelier causing it to fall onto the Silver Knight. However the Silver Knight pushes it off easily. Terraspin slaps The Silver Knight dazing him and then blows two other Forever Knights into the Silver Knight. (Terraspin): Your still no good at winning though. The Silver Knight Reveals the Dragons Tooth. (Silver Knight): Except I have this. The Silver Knight blasts a beam of red energy at Terraspin who takes it to the chest getting knocked though 4 walls into 7 bookshelves and finally another wall and into a backyard pool. He reverts inside the pool but quickly transforms again. This time he leaps out and blasts streams of water as Water Hazard! (Water Hazard): I'm getting the hang of this! (Silver Knight): Not fast enough! The Silver Knight moves with surprising speed and punches Water Hazard. Water Hazard dodges a blast of power and blasts a stream of water at Silver Knight pushing him back a few feet. The Silver Knight claws Water Hazard who takes it due to his tough shell. Water hazard knees Silver Knight in the face. The Silver Knight brings his fist down onto Water hazard causing him to fall on the ground. Silver Knight is about to finish him off with his claw when Amadeus fires a three bullets into Silver Knight's back from behind. Silver Knight drops the Dragons Tooth and Water Hazard uppercuts Silver Knight and then shoves him into the wall with blast of water KOing him. Water Hazard reverts and picks up the Dragon's Tooth. A wave of images burst into Blitz mind causing him to stagger back he drops the tooth. Amadeus wraps a handkerchief around it and places it his pocket. (Amadeus): You okay? (Blitz): I don't know. When I touched it I didn't get any power like Silver Knight. All I got was lots of stuff in my head. (Amadeus); Odd. (Blitz): Get down! Blitz tackles Amadeus just a sword comes down upon where he stood. Enoch wielding a broadsword is standing above them. (Enoch): I am curious how you knew I was there. (Blitz): I didn't. Now I understand. The Tooth allows me to glance into the future. (Enoch): I'll be taking that Tooth as well. (Blitz): Try. Blitz turns into Diamondhead and blocks Enoch's sword. He punches Enoch and then attempts to kick but Enoch dodges and swings his sword at Diamondhead's head but he easily ducks down and grabs Enoch's legs tossing him into the air and punching him into the pool. He jumps in and begins punching Enoch underwater. Amadeus stands up slowly and sees Enoch's unconscious body thrown out of the pool onto the side. Diamondhead climbs out. '' (Amadeus): Tired? (Diamondhead): Yes. I've got to keep fighting. ''Diamondhead runs back into the Mansion and begins to punch Knights left and right. Diamondhead smashes the ground creating spikes to come out from the ground causing 20 or so Knights to go flying. The remaining Knights begin fleeing. '' (Diamondhead): *panting* Wow. I did that? ''Diamondhead as he reverts collapses onto an unbroken couch. Amadeus walks over and sits next to him. He opens a cooler and hands Blitz a bottle of water. (Amadeus): Here. Blitz gratefully accepts the water and chugs the drink down to the lasp drop. Blitz gasps for precious air. (Amadeus): You are a valuable part of the team Blitz. Glad to have some one of your power level. We've been fighting the Knights for almost two years. Now your here to turn the tide of the battle and shake up stuff. Rubi and Josh were the only people who volunteered for the Power X-0 chemical. (Blitz): They volunteered for that? (Amadeus): Yes. Luckily they haven't mutated into horrible monstrosities. (Blitz): Well I don't need any of that stuff. I got the Omnitrix. Speaking of which what do you know? (Amadeus): Not much. And I can't tell you now. Rubi and Josh have been captured by the Knights. (Blitz): I'll save them. (Amadeus): It's a trap. (Blitz): So? (Amadeus): Don't die. (Blitz): That's the plan. (Amadeus): Good luck. (Blitz): Thanks. I'll need it. Watch out Forever King! Blitz 10 is coming! Meanwhile at the Castle. The Forever King is watching video feed of Diamondhead defeating Enoch. (Forever King): They've all failed me. I suppose this is the part where I take matters into my own hands. (Knight): I'll alert the Guards. (Forever King): Don't. I don't want anyone getting in the way of me personally killing Blitz "10". ''To Be Continued. '' Characters * Amadeus Avalon * Blitz Stormhail Villains * Forever King * Enoch * Silver Knight Aliens * Terraspin (first appearance) * Water Hazard (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles